disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (character)
Peter Pan is the very spirit of youth, and the main protagonist from Disney's theatrical animated movie Peter Pan. Peter traveling from the enchanted isle of Neverland all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis, Captain Hook, knows that Pan's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy, and adventure. Personality In the beginning of the original film Peter was a little rude. When he first met Wendy she tried to speak to him but he couldn't care less. He was also depicted as caring when he realized Wendy did not want to grow up so he decided to take her to Neverland with him. Wendy's brothers Micheal and John also joined the adventure. Over all Peter Pan is a heroic character and is beloved by all his friends. The one thing Peter can not stand, is is friends lives threaten by Captain Hook. Appearances Peter Pan Peter first appeared returning to Wendy's home to retrieve his shadow but woke up Wendy trying to obtain it. He then decide to take Wendy and her brothers to Neverland and they have a large vacation filled with Pirate battling and Indian hunts. Peter Pan in Return to Neverland Peter returns in the sequel to the original film. Here he helps Wendy's daughter Jane get back home to her family. In this film he seems a little more responsible. Disney's House of Mouse Peter make numerous appearances in the television series Disney's House of Mouse. Peter has also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Peter's most notable appearance is where He helped the flightless Donald Duck learn to fy. In the episode Peter sung a version of You Can Fly. Disney Parks Peter appears in the Disney parks around the world as a meetable character. He is usually seen along with Wendy. Dream Along With Mickey Peter appears in the Pirate segment of Dream Along with Mickey at the Magic Kingdom theme park. Fantasmic! Peter appears in a segment at the Disneyland Fantasmic spectacular. He is seen battling Captain Hook on his ship. Wendy, Tinkerbell, Smee and Tick-Tock the Crocodile are also in the Show. Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Ten years before Sora ever came to Neverland and learned to fly with this childish hero, Peter Pan lived a life of bliss with the Lost Boys. When Terra, Ventus, and Aqua visited the world, however, everything changed. The boys and Tinker Bell learned of the outside worlds, searching for treasure with Aqua when she arrived. Peter Pan later encounters Terra and the villainous Captain Hook on Skull Island, also visiting an Indian Encampment at some point with Tinker Bell. It seems both Terra and Peter Pan are about to fight each other for some reason. Peter Pan will be a boss fight for Terra. Kingdom Hearts Peter Pan appears in Kingdom Hearts trying to find his friend Wendy and free her from the grip of Captain Hook. He aligns himself with Sora, Donald and Goofy, claiming only doing so to find Wendy, who are in search of the King, Riku and Kairi. Although sympathetic to Sora, when he finally finds Wendy, he takes her to safety before returning to help Sora fight against Captain Hook and rescue a catatonic Kairi. Once the captain is defeated and the Keyhole is sealed, he asks Tinker Bell to go with Sora, making her a Summon ally. Later on, the mysterious Phantom causes trouble at the Clock Tower; in order to fight it, Peter must be in the party. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Peter appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories, trying to save Wendy from Captain Hook. Kingdom Hearts ll Peter Pan reappears in Kingdom Hearts II as a Summon after Sora obtains the Feather Charm. The Feather Charm is only obtainable during the second visit to Port Royal after defeating the Grim Reaper Heartless for the first time. It's still unknown how Peter Pan became a summon when he was Sora's partner in the first Kingdom Hearts and his world's Keyhole was sealed. Gallery 4426123676_7652d7a979.jpg|Peter Pan Topiary 2897711242_9221b02b44.jpg|Peter with Wendy in Disney Parks returntoneverland258.jpg|Peter Pan in Return to Neverland 2eewswh.jpg|Peter with Aqua, Cubby, Slightly and Tinker Bell peterpan701.jpg|Peter Pan vs. Captain Hook 4040474881_5ce1230799.jpg|Peter in Dream Along with Mickey Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Peter Pan Category:Males Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Children Category:Characters who almost died Category:Royalty